


In the Hole

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, First Time, Gay Chicken, Hand Jobs, Kinda?, M/M, Pre-Slash, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Eddie tries to save Buck but ends up landing them trapped in a hole/ditch they can't get out of thanks to debris.  Then things get awkward...  And sexy.





	In the Hole

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this in Russian at https://ficbook.net/readfic/9533856/24486302 thanks to NarsnArsn(ao3)/ta tushka(ficbook) for translating! <3

When he sees the place about to explode Eddie grabs Buck and pulls him back, throwing them both off balance and, unfortunately, down into a hole.

What’s worse is the hole is almost exactly person shaped and Eddie’s hands are trapped beneath Buck from where he had gripped him around the waist to tug him away from the blast.

“Thanks for saving me, now, uh, can you get off me?”

Eddie grunts, trying to move and finding he can’t.

“That’s a negative, I’m stuck, Buck.”

Buck groans, trying to move himself but realizing his hands are torqued back, which isn’t hurting yet, but it probably will soon.

“Are we stuck in a fucking hole Eddie?”

There’s a long sigh before Eddie nods against him.

“Use your knees, try to kneel up!”

Eddie takes the suggestion, but he finds that he can only move above half an inch before something heavy is blocking him. It’s then when he realizes it’s not just dark from the smoke of the explosion, something has fallen over the hole they’re in, making it pitch black.

“I think we’re trapped…”

“They’ll find us though, right?”

“I’m sure, it’ll just be a little bit. We just gotta, hang tight, we’ve been in worse situations than this right Buck?”

“Yeah.”

“And at least we’re not alone, that’d be worse right?”

“Yeah…”

They sit there in silence for a bit, both trying to ignore how their bodies are positioned until Buck starts saying something Eddie can’t hear.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Buck’s voice is terse, strained, but Eddie can very clearly hear him the next time he whispers “Not now, not now please, pleasepleaseplease!”

“Buck?”

“Oh God, please… Please just, ignore it Eddie fuck…”

Eddie isn’t sure what Buck is talking about until he feels something move against his hand. It’s only then he realizes his hands are right over Buck’s crotch, in fact Buck’s practically laying his entire cock and balls on his hands if it wasn’t for his uniform pants.

“Buck? Are you… Are you getting an erection?”

Buck whines, Eddie can hear him trying to hit his head on the ground but the position they’re in doesn’t really give him the leverage to do so.

“It’s not my fault you’re literally holding my dick in your hands Eddie! Besides all the adrenaline is coursing and…”

“I didn’t choose this! My hands are trapped! I don’t need to know you’re a grower not a shower Buck!”

“I know! So don’t blame me, my body doesn’t know it’s you!”

“Can’t you control your dick for ten minutes Buckley?”

Buck grunts, trying to move around, but all he really does is buck his hips back and forth. The motion only makes him harder, but also, it makes his ass rub against Eddie’s crotch.

“Stop that.”

“I’m trying to get enough space you can take your hands off my dick.”

“That’s not what you’re doing.”

“Yes! It! Is!”

“Stop!” Eddie grabs a hold of Buck’s dick through his pants then to try to get him to listen.

“Eddie… Eddie are you actually grabbing my dick now…”

“I couldn’t think of a way to get you to stop moving.”

“I’m just trying to get us out.”

“Yes but it’s… Buck, you’re just fucking rubbing against me.”

“So?”

“Buck do you realize where your ass is right now?”

“Not in your hands thankfully.”

Eddie sighs, his head resting against Buck’s back muscles.

“Buck, your ass is literally directly on my crotch.”

“And?”

“And you’re practically grinding your ass into my dick right now.”

“Wait…” Buck wiggles his hips again, hears Eddie make a strangled noise and laughs. “Ohmigod, you’re getting a semi now!”

“Like you said, my body doesn’t know it’s you rubbing against it. So stop it.”

“What, so only I have to deal with having an unwanted and awkward boner?”

“Why should we both have to?”

“Oh that’s rich coming from the guy who's practically fondling my cock right now through my pants!”

And so Buck starts moving again, and now it’s not even a question of whether he’s grinding his hips against Eddie’s cock.

“Buck, I’m warning you, don’t do this.” Eddie is angry, but also… It’s been a while for him and he’s not going to pretend it doesn’t feel good to have someone, anyone, grinding their ass into his crotch.

“Like you can stop me.” Buck’s too far gone now, he’s not going to be the only one here that’s dealing with this awkwardness.

“I warned you Buck.” It’s the last words Eddie says before he does something supremely stupid, but if they’re playing a game of chicken now, he isn’t going to lose.

Eddie can’t move his arms or even wrists that much, but his hand can move, and he gets his thumb right over what he’s pretty sure is Buck’s cockhead. He starts rubbing it, trying to go as fast and hard as he can to make Buck uncomfortable enough that he’ll stop maddeningly grinding his ass back onto Eddie.

Buck has to bite his lip when he feels Eddie thumbing over his cock. Its been too long for him and he’s so pent up. This is such a weird situation, but he’s not going to let Eddie win. He arches his back as best he can, rubbing his ass against Eddie.

Eddie almost whimpers when he feels his hard cock move a bit, slotting right in place between Buck’s ass cheeks even with their pants still on. It’s so good.

After a while neither of them remember why they’re even doing it, the thrill, the arousal is too strong that they’re just going full force trying to get the other off.

“Fuck, fuck!” Buck cries out as he feels himself cumming.

Eddie feels Buck’s cock spasming beneath his hand, even if he can’t feel the actual release thanks to the layers of clothing. The way the man arches into him catches him just right and Eddie is cumming into his pants as well. He bites down on Buck’s shoulder to keep from making a pathetic sound at how good that orgasm felt.

They both lay there, still trapped and panting, trying to catch their breath and understand what just happened. What they’d just done to one another, with one another.

“Eddie… Eddie did we just…” 

Buck’s voice is worried now, confused.

“I-” Eddie starts to say something but just then light hits them and someone is shouting

“We found them!”

After that its a whirlwind of getting them out, making sure they’re okay. No one asks or even gets a hint that anything strange happened down in the hole.

When Eddie turns to Buck, he notices the other man blush and look away quickly. He smiles.

The next time Eddie gets Buck pinned down on his belly there’s no clothes between them, and only one of them plans to go in a hole tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such trash whoops. Please ignore this excuse plot for them to have awkward first time dry humping sex. This is peak chaotic dumbass bi energy smut for Buddie and I don’t care if it’s occ or makes no sense.
> 
> As always a big thank you to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
